Edith Truman
is one of the main characters of Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. She is a sixteen year old girl from Australia who transfers from her Australian school to Hamaki-Rosa Academy after transforming into for the first time. Appearance Personality A cheerful, laid back and sporty girl, Edith is passionate about reading and learning the Japanese language and culture. She is an honest girl who strongly believes that no matter how much pain a person gains from the truth, that they must learn to get over it since the truth hurts. She lives life in a positive light and is not the best when it comes to school, with Japanese and English being her best subjects. Other than reading and learning Japanese, she enjoys spending her time watching anime, singing J-POP songs and speaking to her American friend. Unlike most girls her age, Edith absolutely despises make up and bullies, due to her experience of being bullied when she was very young. She is a magnet for trouble that involves someone fighting against someone else and always gets herself involved, without thinking of the consequences beforehand. History Early Life Becoming Cure Faith When Edith was in Japan for her school trip, she finds a green compass-like item lying on the ground in an anime store. Wondering why it was left there, she places it in her bag and completely forgets about it, until she walks into a conflict three days later with five girls battling against a monster know as a Hitoshiina. Watching the five girls battle against the monster instantly reminds her of Sailor Moon and she begins giving the girls instructions (in bad Japanese) on how to defeat the monster, which does not work and instead makes the monster target her. Unsure what to do, Edith cowers in fright and is rescued by one of the girls who tells her to stay away from them. A day later, she encounters Ena, who attacks her thinking she was with the five girls from the day before. The five girls appear to save her from the Ena's clutches but are easily blocked by a barrier. Having no way of saving herself, she notices the same compass she found on the girls costume and reaches into her bag to get hers out. Hoping that her idea would save her from the situation, she prays to her compass to save herself which triggers a green light to surround her and transform her into Cure Faith! With her power she defeats the Hitoshiina that Ena had created and frees the other five girls. When the five girls tell her that she’s a Pretty Cure, Edith is surprised. But when they ask her if she’ll join their team, Edith replies that she can’t since she has to return home to Australia in two days. Joining the team Relationships Family Friends *'Rosie Wilson' - Her best friend who Edith thinks about almost all the time when she's in Japan. She talks to her every night before going to bed and has to hold back with all her power to not tell her about being a Pretty Cure. Teammates Cure Faith The Truth Brimming with Peace! Cure Faith! 平和と真実あふれる！キュアフェイス！ Heiwa to Shinjitsu Afureru! Kyua Feisu! is Edith's Pretty Cure alter ego and she represents truth and peace. Transformation Abilities Weapons * is Cure Faith's special weapon that takes the appearance of a gold handheld mirror with a green star button on the handle. Attacks * is Cure Faith's first solo finisher. During the attack, she rises her left hand and calls upon the heavens for the power of peace and trust, in which a beam of green light strikes her open palm. She closes her palm to make the light become a ball of light and as she waves her left arm in front of her, she opens her hand and the ball of light separates into a sheet of sparkles which fly into the enemy, purifying it. * is Cure Faith's upgraded attack of Faithful Serenity, in which she must have her Faithful Mirror. During the attack, she summons her mirror and holds it to her chest. She whispers a prayer to herself causing green light to come from the mirror's glass. As she thrusts the mirror as far as she can in front of her, she presses the green star button, releasing the light within the mirror. The light then surrounds the enemy and has Faith strikes a pose, the enemy explodes in a flash of green light, purifying it. Combo Attacks * is Cure Faith's combination attack with Cure Chaos. During this attack, Cure Faith raises her hand into the sky to create a light green ripple, and Cure Chaos crouches to strike the ground and create a purple ripple. When the two ripples reach the enemy, they stop moving and become a set of mirrors, one above the enemy reflecting what the enemy came from, and one below reflecting what it is now. Energy threads come out of the lower mirror to pull the enemy into it, and a green light comes out of the upper mirror to keep the source intact, purifying the enemy. * is Cure Faith's combination attack with Cure Artistry. * is Cure Faith's combination attack with Cure Nova. * is Cure Faith's combination attack with Cure Eurovision. Power Ups Etymology : Edith is a female given name, deprived from the Old English name Eadgyð. Ead meaning "wealth, fortune" and gyð meaning "war".http://www.behindthename.com/name/edith : Truman, as a surname means "trusty man", with "trusty" relating to Edith's power of representing the power of truth. As a name, Truman means "loyal".http://www.behindthename.com/name/truman Cure Faith has many meanings, one of which being "confidence or trust in a person or thing".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/faith Songs Duets Trivia *Before transforming, Edith's compass points South East. *Edith shares her voice actress with Pafu, a mascot from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *The sailor school uniform shirt and jean shorts that Edith wears in episode 7 is a throwback to Ichigo Iyashi's civilian outfit from CureHibiki's second fan series on the wiki, Ice-Cream Precure!. References Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Green Cures Category:HibikiCures Category:CureHibiki